1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to new and improved apparatus for use in marksmanship training. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus to allow the aiming and simulated firing of projectile-type weapons, such as pistols, rifles, shotguns, military weapons, etc. and which, in one embodiment, provides an indication of a hit on the target as well as an indication of the time required to obtain the hit as measured from an initiation time to commence the simulated firing. This invention also provides a means to prevent ambient light from alternating voltage lighting systems from interfering with registration of a proper hit from the apparatus. Means by which multiple users may be identified is also disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the best way to develop firearms marksmanship is actual firing at the target where the results are immediately visually perceptible. The firing of live ammunition, however, is expensive, noisy, incurs certain risks and consumes considerable time in preparation, transportation, range delays, target inspection, etc.
Various prior art devices have been devised which substitute the emission of light for the discharge of live ammunition to train one in the aiming and use of firearms. Unfortunately, all of the prior art devices suffer from one or more major limitations. For example, many such devices are bulky, unwieldy and otherwise difficult to use. Many require major modification of the firearm to accept the training device and render the firearm (at least temporarily) inoperative to fire live ammunition. Most require a direct linkage to the trigger and/or otherwise interfere with the feel or balance of the weapon so that use thereof does not properly condition the user for the feel or balance of the same weapon when live ammunition is used. Most such devices, however, suffer an even more serious limitation in that they are adaptable to and useable only in connection with a single weapon design, e.g. revolvers but not in automatics or rifles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,516 discloses a conversion kit for a revolver by which the cartridge chamber of the revolver is replaced by a cylinder having a radiant energy emitting unit and a lens tube is inserted into the barrel of the revolver. The lens tube includes dual beam adjustment screws. Since all cylinders are custom fitted, this may preclude proper operation due to mechanical interference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,945 discloses a light emitting cartridge for a shotgun which includes a time delay circuit therein which provides a delay between the closing of the firing pin actuated switch and the emission of light from the cartridge contained bulb. This cartridge was primarily for simulation of the necessity for firing ahead of a target in order to achieve a hit, such as in trap and skeet shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,965 discloses an electrically actuated light bulb and focusing lens which inserts into the barrel of a revolver. Energy for lighting the bulb is connected to one electrode of the bulb through the portion of the device in the barrel and to the other electrode through the metal portion of the revolver. This apparatus can only be used in a revolver since a weapon such as an automatic pistol would not have an adjacent cylinder available.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,881 discloses a target practice apparatus for revolvers which includes a light projecting cartridge for insertion in one chamber of the revolver, with the light projecting cartridge forming one terminal of a suitable conductor leading to a battery. A second or retainer cartridge is inserted in a second chamber of the revolver serving as a terminal for the opposite side of the battery and so cooperating with the firing mechanism of the cylinder of the revolver as to retain the chamber carrying the light projecting cartridge in alignment with the bore of the gun barrel during successive firing operations. This apparatus can only be used in a revolver since a weapon such as an automatic pistol would not have a second cylinder available.
The present invention as claimed is intended to provide a marksmanship training apparatus which eliminates many of the prior art deficiencies which include a change in the sighting and weight of the weapon caused by cumbersome units attached to the outside of the weapon. Many prior art units change the "feel" of the weapon and add vision impairment as well as change the center of gravity of the weapon. Many prior art units require a temporary modification of the weapon. Many prior art units are usable on only one type of weapon. Prior art units did not address a solution for the interference of the apparatus by ambient light being emitted from alternating voltage (current) lighting systems, direct current lighting systems or the sun.